Armonías
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Ahora quien brota una risilla soy yo una vez que nos separamos, ella me mira curiosa y yo niego con la cabeza acariciando sus manos, su mano derecha en específico.


_**Vaya, por fin estoy subiendo este Miku x Chris que daba vueltas en mi mente gracias a cierto FanArt...**_

 _ **No se han visto fics de este ship (creo) así que nada, disfruten que nos veremos después :D**_

* * *

Nunca he sido demasiado fan del ruido, a decir verdad lo detesto. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que mi mejor amiga suele irritarme demasiado al igual que una de mis kouhai, asi que agradezco infinitamente que el karma no haya actuado de tal manera que me haya hecho pareja de alguien escandaloso.

Escucho una suave risilla cerca de mí, una risilla silenciosa, yo solo sonrío mientras siento como una mano suave se encuentra acariciando mis cabellos mientras que el viento me da cosquillas en la cara.

Adoro este silencio porque me hace sentirme en calma y se siente diferente al silencio solitario que me acompañó gran parte de mi vida.

Abro mis ojos sólo para ver un par de ojos verdes que me miran con un sentimiento que durante mucho tiempo fue desconocido para mí. Mi sonrisa se ensancha cuando logro deslumbrar su blanca dentadura en la sonrisa más cálida que pudiera existir siendo dirigida hacia mi persona.

Yo, Yukine Chris, no hago más que tomar la mano de mi hermosa novia que reposa en mi mejilla. Miku y yo decidimos salir a celebrar nuestro tercer aniversario mediante un día de campo, alejadas de nuestras demás amistades justamente por lo escandalosas que son, inclusive mi senpai siempre callada después de conocer a quien ahora es su esposa. Pero, ¿Qué acaso quisiera que todos se volviesen mudos? Claro que no.

Soy fan de la música al igual que Miku. Ambas nos conocimos después de que decidiera internarme en un colegio musical en un intento de sepultar los malos recuerdos en mí después de perder a mi familia en un trágico accidente. Si no recuerdo mal, ambas estábamos en secundaria, yo nunca tuve compañera de habitación mientras que ella tuvo la suerte de que su mejor amiga fuese su compañera; al ser también yo un año mayor no coincidimos en clases jamás, sino en horas muertas.

Viniendo de una familia de músicos, este amor a la música no fue sólo mérito mío, la verdad es que mi padre era violinista y mi madre pianista. Irónicamente, yo toco el violín mientras que Miku toca el piano extraordinariamente. Recuerdo todavía aquella vez en que me quedé observando como tocaba en aquella aula vacía un piano de cola con un sentimiento de frustración, ella me miró apenada cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me dejó sola después de una respetuosa despedida, saliendo tan de prisa que dejó sus partituras, una pieza incompleta de algun modo. En lugar de tocar yo mi propia melodía como pretendía, la verdad es que saqué hojas nuevas y complementé la primera parte conforme a lo que creí iría mejor con mi violín.

Un beso se deposita en mi frente, tomo el rostro de mi luz con mis manos y le acerco más, dejando de esa manera nuestros labios danzando de manera delicada como siempre había sido.

Ahora quien brota una risilla soy yo una vez que nos separamos, ella me mira curiosa y yo niego con la cabeza acariciando sus manos, su mano derecha en específico.

— _No tienes que irte…—Fueron mis palabras después de dos semanas coincidiendo en el mismo lugar. Miku me miró sorprendida de pie al lado del piano mientras que yo sacaba mi violín del estuche. En ese entonces todavía no conocía su nombre y nuestros encuentros eran diarios después de que decidiera utilizar el mismo salón a partir de las seis de la tarde._

— _No quiero molestar…—Me fue difícil contestar, era la primera vez que no recibía un frío "con permiso" sino una voz avergonzada—Seguramente también estarás practicando para el recital._

— _No te preocupes por eso—Respondí—A decir verdad vengo más por desahogue que por cumplir con mis obligaciones._

 _El silencio se hizo presente, ella miró de nuevo el piano debatiéndose entre decir algo._

— _¿Has sido tú quien ha hecho modificaciones a mis partituras?_

— _¿Te he molestado? —Ella negó._

— _Has mejorado mucho lo que sonaba en un principio, pero sigue sonándome incompleto…—Comentó._

— _¿P-Podrías…? —Un nerviosismo me atrapó, pero al parecer ella entendió lo que quise decir, sentó de nuevo en el piano y sacó de su maletín las mismas partituras de siempre. Después de unos segundos en silencio, comenzó a entonar esa melodía que conocía de previa lectura, no era lo mismo escucharla en vivo. Después de un minuto se detuvo de nuevo portando ese gesto de frustración, había llegado a esa parte a la que indudablemente le faltaba algo que yo averigüé tiempo atrás, pero que en ese entonces era demasiado tímida como para decirlo. Ella me miró y con un gesto de mano le pedí que iniciara de nuevo, sentí su escepticismo pero de igual manera me hizo caso. Esta vez, comencé a tocar yo al mismo tiempo y, sorprendida, continuó, mostrándose complacida cuando mi violín llenó esos huecos faltantes de la melodía que marcaría nuestro inicio._

Después de aquello nos dimos nuestros nombres y de manera puntual nos reuníamos a practicar nuestra propia creación, la cual presentamos en el recital anual dentro del lugar, ganando reconocimiento de algunos maestros y de alumnos en cursos superiores, tal es el caso de mi senpai; además de conocer a quien ahora es mi mejor amiga también, Tachibana Hibiki.

Nuestra relación no fue la típica vendida de confesar sentimientos, besuqueos y promesas imposibles de cumplir.

Creo que lo más cliché de nosotras fue el argumento de una amistad que eventualmente se convierte en algo más, pero lo cierto es que las palabras "te amo" salieron de mí casi un año después de formalizar nuestro noviazgo mediante una armonía porque nuestra declaración fue por medio de melodías, siendo mi timidez un gran impedimento para mostrarlo de otra manera, siendo su afirmativa respuesta un profundo abrazo y nuestro primer beso cinco meses después en un baile privado en donde escuchábamos música compuesta por mis padres en vida.

Ni siquiera mi proposición fue del todo típica, pues a pesar de haber sido en un día de campo con la sortija escondida en alguna parte de la comida, lo cierto es que el "¿Serías mi esposa?" nunca abandonó mi boca sino más bien que al momento de tenerla en sus manos, solo besé su mejilla asintiendo a los pensamientos que desde hace tiempo que se han conectado.

—Te amo Chris

—Yo también te amo, Miku.

A partir de ahora, seríamos una sola armonía de la melodía más hermosa.


End file.
